A night
by Toxic Hathor 7
Summary: what can happen in between two days?That's something Paul will learnd


Paul's POV

I was walking in the rain at the town I don't really care about the rain,it's just some seconds I heared a lightly cry,not from a human,but a pokemon.

I followed the sound,as I make it at the place I saw a Piplup crying,but it wasn't that that was hurt,it was his trainer,I looked at the ,it can't be her

"Dawn!"I yell and run up to her,she had blacked out,I took of my jacket and put it around her.I took out the Piplup's pokeball and put it I took up Dawn and start walking.I got to the pokemon center and went at her friends room.I noked the door with the hand that was holding Dawn's opened the door.

"What happened to Dawn?"He asked imediatly

"I found her cloapsed at the road"I said

"Dawn!"Ash yell coming in the room

"Don't worry,your girlfriend is okay"I said and for the first time,inted of yelling he just start explaying something

"Paul just so you stop this,I'm engaged with Misty and Dawn is in love with someone else"He said

"See if I care,just a favore"I said getting to the door

"Don't tell her about it"I said and got I enter in my room I remembered my jacket

"Well,I'll take it tomorow"I said,change and fall asleep.

Dawn's POV

I woke up to see Brock above my head.

"Dawn,are you alright?"He asked

"How did I get here?"I asked

"Someon brought you here"He siad

"Who?"I asked

"I can't say"He said got up and out of the room.I looked around and something catch my eye.I saw a jacket on the desk,very familiar.I got up and went to the desk.

It was Paul's jacket,he must have saved me

'_But,why didn'n he want me to know he saved me?'_I asked myself.I got dressed after a bath and got out of the room.I went and Paul's door and noked opened it

"What do you want?"He asked coldly

"Can I come in?"I asked calmly and he let me in.

"So,why did you came here?"He asked,more soft,more sweet.I keep holding his jacket in my chest,which it seems he just notised.

"I came to thank you"I said and lookes like I took him by surprise

"What are you talking about?"He asked nervous

"About last night Paul,I know that you saved me and the guys didn't told me,I just found out"I said

"How can I be sure?"He asked

"When I asked Brock he told me that he can't tell me"I said looking strait in his eyes

"Okay,I belive you"He said

"Why did you helped me?"I asked

"I couldn't just let you there"He said blusing

"Thanks again Paul"I said

"Yourwelcome"He said

"Paul are you alright?"I asked him

Paul's POV

How am I supose to be alright,since I can't stop my ,my heart took over my mind and body.

"I'm not feeling that good"I answered her

"Do you want me to call a doctor?"She asked

"No...I know it might sounds weared but, could you please come and sit next to me?"I asked and she did,without even a word.

"So,Paul why didn't you want me to know you saved me?"She asked me

"To escape from something that I didn't wanted to happen,but I don't care anymore"I said

"Why is that?"She asked

"I just want to tell you something Dawn"I said

"What is it?"She asked

"I love you"I said looking at Dawn,her eyes sudently fill with tears and a blush covered her face.

"P...Paul,this isn't funny"She told me

"I am mot jocking"I said

"P-Paul..I love you too"She said and I turned my whole body through her direction and hug her tight

"Paul what are you doing?"She asked

"I love you so much Dawn,thank you for returning those feelings"I told her

"Paul,I had loved you from the day I met you"She told me

"Me too"I said and smile

"Paul,just a favore"She said

"What is it?"I asked

"Smile more often"She told me.I moved closer to her to kiss her,but she moved away

"Paul,no,I don't want to kiss now"She said and I start beiliving that this was a lie

"You were lying to me,correct?"I asked sad

"About what?"She asked

"About your love,you don't love me,am I right?"I asked

"NO,you are wrong Paul,I love you with all my heart and soul"She said

"It's just another lie"I said

"Paul no I love you so much!"She yell and start crying

"The tears won't help you"I said and close my of sudent I felt a presure on my lips.I opened my eyes to see Dawn KISSING ME!I pull my hands around her stomac and she pull her hands around my we broke the kiss we were out of breath.

"So,do you beilive me now?"She asked

"Yes Dawn,I'm sorry that you had to do something you didn't want to to show me you really love me"I said

"It's okay Paul,I just wasn't sure about my first kiss"She told me and I realise that this was my first kiss too

"Dawn,I beilive that our love will keep living for ever,I promise"I told her.I didn't knew why,I just beilive this.

"Paul,it's late,I think I should go to my room"She told me and tryed to get up,but I grab her hand and pull her down.

"No,you aren't going anywhere"I told her

"Paul,I can't stay,where am I going to tell the guys that I was?"She asked me

"Dawn,just for this I wanted to ask you"I said

"Ask me what?"She asked

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"I asked her

"Yes!Yes!A milion times yes!"She yell and hud me,I hug her back.

"So now you can tell where you were"I told her

"Where?"She asked

"At your boyfriends house"I told her

"Okay,just let me take something to wear the night"She said and got up and out of the returned in 1 min.I had already change and was waiting.

"Ready?"I asked

"I'll just change and come"She said and enter into another 1 more min she had changed and was back to the livingroom.

"So what are we going to do?"She asked me

"I was thinking to watch a movie and order something or we can just go to sleep to get up early twomorow to go at your friend's room to tell them the news"I told her

"I want to watch a movie and order something and then go to sleep and get up when we want to go to tell them the news"She said

"I so agree with you"I told ordered food and by the time that we chose a movie it had sat and saw the movie it was done we went to my bed and fall asleep.


End file.
